Two Hours
by Park Iil
Summary: Penerbangan yang ditunda dua jam itu mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara tak sengaja. Dari obrolan tak penting hingga mereka terjebak dalam cerita tersendiri. ChanBaek love story, GS. Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Two Hours**

**.**

**Remake From Melani KyuminElfSha's Fanfiction**

**.**

**FanFiction**

**.**

**Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

**.**

**M For Language**

**.**

**GS For Baekhyun, ****OOC,**** Typo(s), Vulgar Language.**

**.**

* * *

Sejak tadi Baekhyun mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang menyumpal di lubang telinganya seraya sesekali sibuk dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyibukkan diri di kursi tunggu bandara itu karena memang penerbangannya ditunda hingga dua jam kedepan. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati jika mengingat penundaan itu. Dia sudah bersiap sejak pagi namun apa balasan untuknya? Sebuah keterlambatan dan hal itu hanya pihak bandara tanggapi dengan kata maaf tanpa mau berbuat apapun.

Bandara itu ramai, jelas karena bukan hanya Baekhyun yang ingin menggunakan jasa penerbangan dan sesekali pengumuman terdengar di antara mereka. Baekhyun tak ingin masuk kedalam hiruk-pikuk itu dan memilih menyendiri dengan musik serta ponselnya. Perbuatan yang lebih baik menurut Baekhyun.

Sementara itu dari arah pintu masuk tampak satu orang pria tinggi datang dengan menyeret koper dan pria itu menghentikan langkah tepat di ambang pintu seraya mengedarkan pandangan sebelum tersenyum melihat kursi kosong yang tersedia di samping Baekhyun. Tanpa buang waktu pria itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya. Wajar jika pria itu tak meminta izin, ruang tunggu bahkan kursi ini milik umum dan siapa saja boleh menguasainya.

Baekhyun belum sadar dengan tamu asing di sebelahnya dan masih sibuk dengan ponsel. Entah melakukan apa, mungkin memperbaharui status weibo, twitter, Instagram atau apapun itu yang jelas bisa membuatnya sibuk dan mengalihkan rasa bosan.

Pria tadi menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi sebelum menatap punggung hangat Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sebelum menyentuhnya cepat, sebuah tepukan lembut seolah memberitahu jika sekarang Baekhyun tak sendiri di kursi tunggu itu. Dan berhasil, dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun menatap arah pria itu dan sempat kaget melihatnya.

"Hai." Sapa pria itu ramah namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menatap lagi ponselnya dan mengabaikan tatapan ramah pria itu untuknya.

Namun di antara sikap dingin Baekhyun, ia masih bisa melirik koper besar berwarna hitam yang pria itu bawa dan disana ada secarik kertas bertuliskan Park Chanyeol sebagai tanda pengenal. Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol.

"Mau liburan?" Pria itu, Chanyeol bertanya walau tahu Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar di karenakan _earphone_ masih bertengger nyaman di telinga perempuan itu. "Nona." Chanyeol tanpa canggung menarik bahu Baekhyun agar kembali menatapnya, sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap mata pria itu tajam namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum manis mendapati tatapan tak bersahabat Baekhyun. "Mau liburan? Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pria itu karena volume musik dari _earphone_ nya tak terlalu keras namun Baekhyun ingin mengabaikan pria itu makanya sejak tadi tak menanggapi apapun ucapan yang Chanyeol layangkan. "Bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab walau dengan nada ketus seraya menggoyangkan bahu kirinya, memberitahu Chanyeol agar pria itu menarik tangannya dari sana.

"Ups, maaf." Ujar pria itu setengah menggoda dan menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel, Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan ponsel namun semua kebahagiaan itu sirna saat pria ini datang, membuat perasaan Baekhyun kacau seketika.

Tak ada perbincangan hampir beberapa menit kedepan dan Chanyeol bosan, ingin melakukan sesuatu hal untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan seperti memainkan PSP yang ada di saku depan kopernya namun pria itu tak berselera. Entahlah, kini ia hanya ingin menatap punggung Baekhyun serta ingin mengajak perempuan itu berbincang tapi melihat gelagat Baekhyun niat Chanyeol tak akan begitu mudah terlaksana.

"Penerbanganku di tunda dua jam?" Ujarnya membuka suara lagi, bermaksud bercerita pada Baekhyun namun perempuan itu tak bereaksi. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi sebelum menarik bahu Baekhyun dan kali ini perempuan itu sukses bersandar pada kepala kursi.

"KAU!" Baekhyun melotot marah melihat sikap lancang Chanyeol dan bermaksud memakinya namun gagal saat pria itu malah bergerak dan melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga kanan Baekhyun lalu memakaikan sendiri di telinga kanannya tanpa meminta izin dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Pria itu mengabaikan tatapan marah Baekhyun dan menyambar ponsel di tangan perempuan itu.

"_YA_!" Baekhyun sukses berteriak saat melihat ponselnya berpindah tangan.

"Lebih enak mendengarkan lagu ini." Pria itu berkomentar seraya sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel Baekhyun lalu beberapa detik kemudian suara musik dari _earphone_ itu menghilang, tampaknya Chanyeol sengaja menghentikan suara musik dari ponsel Baekhyun. Mendapati kelakuan lancang pria di sampingnya Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, ingin berteriak namun ia urungkan karena tahu akan percuma saja. Baekhyun lebih memilih melipat tangannya di dada seraya membuang tatapan kearah lain, asal jangan arah Chanyeol karena melihat wajahnya membuat emosi Baekhyun makin menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol menatap kesamping seolah tengah mengintip Baekhyun dan semakin tersenyum melihat wajah masam perempuan itu.

"Kau marah?" Ia malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas saja ia tahu jawabannya tanpa Baekhyun jawab. Sudah tahu itu namun Chanyeol belum ingin memberikan ponsel pada Baekhyun, malah mengenggamnya kuat dengan tangan kiri seolah ponsel itu adalah ponselnya. "Kau marah?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya namun kali ini tangannya dengan lancang mampir di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya agar wajah mereka bertatapan.

Mata mereka bertemu tatap dalam beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun tersadar jika ini adalah hal yang salah. "Tsk!" Baekhyun menepis tangan itu dari kepalanya dan kembali bersikap dingin. "Kau seorang pencuri? Pembuat masalah? Atau pria tak tahu malu?" Ucapan ketus Baekhyun kembali terdengar membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Apapun. Kau bebas menganggapku apapun asal kau bahagia." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tsk. Kembalikan ponselku." Baekhyun ingin merebut ponselnya dari tangan kiri Chanyeol namun gerakan pria itu lebih gesit, ia menyembunyikan ponsel Baekhyun tepat di punggungnya dan membuat Baekhyun kembali menggeram mendapati ulah pria itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Ia hanya ingin sendiri namun pria ini mengacaukannya dan sekarang malah berbuat seenaknya begini. "Kembalikan. Ponselku. Sekarang." Baekhyun menekan setiap kata-katanya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol yang malah dibalas tatap oleh pria itu.

"Tak mau." Chanyeol setengah berbisik dan membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, sedetik kemudian kepalan tangan gadis itu mendarat di perut Chanyeol dan sukses membuatnya meringis tertahan. Tinjuan Baekhyun cukup keras dan Chanyeol tak menyangka jika perempuan itu berani meninjunya tepat di perut.

"Kembalikan. Aku ingin pindah kursi." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih meringis seraya mengusap perutnya yang berdenyut sebelum menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Kau mau duduk di mana? Semua kursi tunggu penuh." Jawab Chanyeol dan seketika itu pula pandangan Baekhyun mengedar dan benar saja, semua kursi tunggu sudah dihuni oleh orang-orang yang terjebak bersamanya di sini.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun menggeram sebelum kembali duduk. Dengan angkuh ia menyandarkan punggung dan melipat tangannya seraya menatap ke depan.

Tak ada perbincangan setelah itu. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga Chanyeol merasa bosan lagi, tampaknya pria itu tak bisa membungkam mulutnya lebih dari beberapa detik. "Kau mau kemana? Jepang? Australia? Amerika atau Korea Utara?" Pria itu hampir tertawa kala menyebut nama Negara terakhir yang menjadi objek tebakannya.

"Sudah kubilang. Itu. Bukan. Urusanmu." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Oh ayolah jangan pelit." Chanyeol menabrakkan bahu kanannya ke bahu kiri Baekhyun beberapa kali dan sukses membuat perempuan itu kembali menggeram marah. "Aku ingin ke Jepang tapi penerbangan ditunda dua jam jadi jika kita mengadakan percakapan seperti sekarang mungkin semua rasa bosan akan menghilang." Ujarnya saat tak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar mendengar penjelasan itu, terlalu klasik menurut Baekhyun. Ia yakin Chanyeol hanya mencari cara agar mereka terlibat percakapan tak penting hingga dua jam kedepan. "London." Jawabnya singkat, mau tak mau Baekhyun memberitahu tujuan penerbangannya pada pria cerewet yang dengan lancang menganggunya sejak tadi.

"Jauh sekali." Komentar Chanyeol. "Apa tujuanmu kesana? Berlibur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang jelas tak akan diberitahu Baekhyun. "Jika aku ke Jepang dalam rangkan membujuk istriku."

Istri?

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut sekilas dan melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Pria ini sudah menikah dan sekarang malah membuka kehidupan pribadinya pada Baekhyun? Yang benar saja.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa semua perempuan terlalu sensitif, hanya karena masalah kecil dia tega meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa perempuan begitu egois?" Tanya Chanyeol dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin marah saat mendengar pria itu mengatakan semua perempuan sensitif dan egois namun tak bisa ia mengamuk pada pria itu dan lebih memilih mengendikkan kedua bahunya, mana ia tahu jika perempuan memiliki sifat buruk begitu. "Tak semua." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya~" Chanyeol menjawab lirih sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kursi. "Tak semua dan kenapa harus istriku yang masuk dalam daftar perempuan bersifat egois?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Jika tak tahan ceraikan saja dia."

"Lalu menikahimu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan sontak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa sebentar melihat ekspresi itu.

"Apa kau selalu begini? Menggoda perempuan yang kau anggap menyenangkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan istrimu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Pantas dia begitu sensitif dan egois." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak juga." Chanyeol mengendikkan kedua bahu seraya mulai merebahkan kepala di bahu kiri Baekhyun, pria itu memejamkan mata untuk bersiap mendapat pukulan Baekhyun lagi karena sudah lancang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, namun detik berlalu dan tepisan itu tak Chanyeol terima. Apakah ini pertanda jika Baekhyun mengizinkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya? Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati keadaan itu dan kembali menyambung ucapannya. "Aku memang terbiasa di kelilingi gadis cantik namun di antara ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis cantik itu hanya istriku yang paling bersinar." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebentar mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Pria ini sepertinya pemburu wanita dan bisa saja ia adalah seorang kasanova. '_Mengerikan_.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Walau gadis semanis dan semenggoda kau datang, merangkak bahkan memohon padaku untuk kutiduri namun aku tak akan tergoda." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sontak menatap ke samping dan mendapati pucuk kepala pria itu. "Sial kau! Siapa yang mau menggoda, merangkak bahkan menyerahkan diri pada pria brengsek sepertimu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus, berbicara dengan pria ini benar-benar membuat emosinya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar. "Hanya bercanda, kau jangan anggap serius nona." Jawabnya.

"Cih!" Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dan ingin sekali menendang pria itu hingga terpental ke luar bandara.

Tak ada perbincangan setalah itu, jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Rindu sekali." Pria itu berbisik dan tentu saja Baekhyun mendengar karena jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. "Aku sangat merindukannya. Hampir dua minggu terpisah dan aku ingin sekali menidurinya jika nanti kami bertemu. Tak peduli dimanapun itu, kereta, bus, toilet bahkan bandara. Jika kami bertemu aku akan segera menidurinya." Ujar Chanyeol dan terdengar terlalu vulgar di telinga Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ingin menegur pria itu atas kalimat kasarnya namun Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya karena tahu tak akan berhasil.

"Masih ada anak di bawah umur disini tuan." Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan untuk menegur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya mulai mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, menyatukan sela-sela jari mereka dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tak menolak kelakuan itu, ia membiarkannya dan tak tahu karena alasan apa. Baekhyun saja bingung dengan sikap pasrah dirinya.

"Aku kesepian dan kedinginan setiap malam tanpa dia di ranjangku dan itu sangat menyiksa. Tak bisa jika lebih dari dua minggu jika begini, aku bisa hancur dan musnah seketika." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mencebikkan bibir. Pria ini begitu hebat bermain kata-kata yang sukses meluluhkan hati para perempuan. Pria ini benar-benar bahaya untuk para gadis dan beruntung Baekhyun tak jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Katakan terus terang padanya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, bisa dibilang saran untuk Chanyeol.

"Tak bisa. Dia saja menghindariku, makanya aku membuat rencana membujuknya ke Jepang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sekali lagi. "Apapun itu aku tak peduli." Komentarnya dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke London? Berlibur atau menghindari seseorang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam sebentar lalu tak lama menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Berlibur."

"Kenapa jauh sekali? Lebih baik berlibur di Korea saja, Jeju mungkin. Lebih hemat pengeluaran dan Jeju tak kalah memukau dari tempat lain." Saran Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah terlalu cerewet dan aku muak." Baekhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Yang ingin berlibur itu aku, dengan uangku dan aku memiliki hak untuk pergi ke manapun." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh. Baiklah, baiklah. Kau juga terlalu sensitif sepertinya." Komentar Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, kehilangan tenaga dan kata-kata menghadapi pria satu ini.

"Lalu apa kau memiliki kisah cinta sepertiku?" Kembali pria itu membuka suara agar percakapan mereka tak putus begitu saja .

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas namun senyumannya kali ini tersirat kesedihan. "Aku menyukainya sejak masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hampir tujuh tahun. Bukankah itu hebat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pengakuan pria itu. Tujuh tahun? Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Awalnya dia menganggapku teman, saudara lebih tepatnya namun aku tak mau kalah. Gila saja cintaku harus berakhir dalam status saudara, siapa yang mau?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan satu ini entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada orang yang tak mau dianggap saudara.

"Aku pria yang gigih. Terus mengejarnya hingga suatu malam, di tengah guyuran hujan ditemani sinar kilat terang yang menghiasi langit hitam serta suara guruh yang bersahutan di mana-mana aku menyatakan cinta. Awalnya dia kaget, tentu saja. Pria tampan sepertiku menyatakan cinta padanya dan itu adalah mimpi semua gadis."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lagi. Selain pembuat onar, perayu ulung dan kasanova ternyata pria ini memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi.

"Namun detik berikutnya dia menerima cintaku. Dan kau tahu? Kami berciuman panas di bawah guyuran hujan dalam durasi yang sangat lama. Kau tak akan menyangka jika ada ciuman selama dan sepanas itu." Bangga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar sekali lagi ucapan vulgar dari Chanyeol. Apa pria satu ini menang tak punya otak dan rasa malu? Kenapa menceritakan secara blak-blakan kisah cinta panasnya pada Baekhyun?

"Lalu kami menikah sebulan yang lalu. Hubungan yang masih sangat amat panas dari sepasang pengantin baru. Kau tak akan menyangka jika ranjang kami selalu berantakan setiap paginya." Ujar Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyuman mesum yang berarti ia tengah memikirkan pergumulan bersama istrinya, atau yang lain? Entahlah.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Apa harus kau ceritakan semua kejadian dalam rumah tanggamu termasuk urusan ranjang padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh maaf. Aku tak kuasa menahannya." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun kembali menggeram frustasi.

"Tapi semuanya berakhir saat dia datang ke perusahaan. Dia salah paham saat aku dan sekertarisku berdua saja di dalam ruangan." Ujar Chanyeol sedih, entah kemana suara ceria yang menggebu-gebu miliknya sejak tadi. Baekhyun terdiam namun detik berikutnya mencoba merespon ucapan pria itu.

"Itu memang salahmu, kenapa kau berduaan saja bersama wanita lain yang jelas-jelas bukan istrimu." Kali ini Baekhyun bisa berkomentar panjang dan membuang nada ketusnya.

"Untuk apa lagi jika bukan karena pekerjaan. Sekertarisku membawa berkas dan masuk ke ruangan, namun saat ingin pergi tak sengaja ia hampir terjatuh, ternyata anemianya kambuh. Sebagai atasan yang baik aku menolongnya, memapahnya agar bisa berjalan dengan lancar namun istriku masuk dan terdiam di ambang pintu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana saat melihat aku yang masih memapah sekertarisku dan dia marah, mengamuk lalu lari dari rumah. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan mencoba menjelaskan namun tak bisa. Ia tak ada dimanapun, ponsel juga dimatikan. Semuanya hilang dan dua minggu ini aku hanya bisa menahan kerinduan padanya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memejamkan mata dan makin mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak menyalahkan istrimu dan memang kau yang harus dipersalahkan." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi harusnya dia mengerti. Aku bekerja untuknya dan walau aku di kelilingi banyak perempuan namun sampai detik ini aku masih memikirkannya, tak ada niat secuilpun untuk berselingkuh. Asal kau tahu saja…" Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Aku masih perjaka saat merenggut keperawanannya di malam pertama kami."

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya namun detik selanjutnya tatapan mereka terkunci untuk beberapa saat. "Berhenti membahas hal yang harusnya tak kudengar." Baekhyun berujar hampir berbisik seraya mengalihkan tatapannya, entah kenapa perasaan aneh dan tak enak merasuk dalam jiwa perempuan itu.

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu."

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Kau… apa begini kelakuanmu pada semua gadis? Kuharap kau benar-benar bercerai dari istrimu dan…"

"Menikahimu? Aku setuju." Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum saat berhasil memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Brengsek." Maki Baekhyun. "Harusnya istrimu tahu kelakuan kurang ajarmu. Harusnya ia tahu dan…" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Chanyeol tanpa permisi mencium punggung tangannya yang masih dipenjara lelaki itu. Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata saat kecupan itu beralih menjadi jilatan dan Chanyeol hampir mengulum ibu jarinya jika saja tak Baekhyun cegah.

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan sentakan kasar sebelum pria itu berhasil mengulum ibu jarinya dan sontak gadis itu berdiri dari duduk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit Baekhyun artikan. Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan untuk ukuran seorang suami." Maki Baekhyun lagi sebelum melepaskan dengan paksa _earphone_ yang menyumpal di telinga kirinya lalu tanpa pamit perempuan itu melangkan menuju toilet, berniat mengurung diri disana agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

* * *

"Tsk!" Baekhyun menendang pintu toilet itu agar bisa masuk. Dengan sedikit emosi ia menghidupkan kran air di wastafel dengan masih memendam kekesalan. Baekhyun bernafas memburu saat melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin besar itu. "Dasar pria kurang ajar." Maki Baekhyun lagi dan berniat membasuh tangannya di bawah guyuran air, Baekhyun berniat menghilangkan semua bekas kecupan pria itu di punggung tangannya. "_Aish_! Sentuhannya benar-benar membuatku muak." Baekhyun nyaris mencuci punggung tangannya namun segera menghentikan niatan itu. Entah karena apa Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum mengenggam pinggiran wastafel keramik. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum beralih mencuci wajahnya yang tampak semakin kusut. Perempuan itu mengusap bibirnya dengan baju bagian bahu dan saat itupula parfum yang dikenakan Chanyeol tercium.

"_Aish_! Bahkan parfumnya tertinggal di pakaianku. Benar-benar pria brengsek kurang ajar." Geram Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan pakaian tepat di bahunya dengan tangan guna menghilangkan wangi memikat pria itu di pakaiannya. "Parfum apa yang ia kenakan? Kenapa tak mau hilang." Baekhyun ingin marah namun kembali menyerah saat tahu tindakannya sia-sia saja.

Tak ada ucapan lagi dari mulut Baekhyun dan perempuan itu menatap wajahnya dari pantulan cermin sebelum ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau makin menyedihkan." Bisiknya sebelum kembali mencuci wajah, kali ini ia sedikit berlama-lama agar wajahnya kembali segar dan saat Baekhyun menatap lagi ke cermin alangkah terkejutnya perempuan itu kala melihat sosok Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Omo_!" Baekhyun sontak membalikkan tubuh dan menatap antisipasi pria yang kini tersenyum manis itu tepat kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini… ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya kau… _YA_!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol menariknya menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan dengan cepat mengunci pintu.

"Kau…"

"Ssttt." Chanyeol segera meletakkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di bibir Baekhyun dan sukses membuat perempuan itu terdiam, namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun segera menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ulah perempuan itu. "Jangan berisik jika tak mau diketahui yang lain." Bisik pria itu lagi seraya maju selangkah.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun tergagap dan kala mengetahui Chanyeol bergerak mendekat segera saja Baekhyun mundur guna menghindari pria itu.

"Aku berusaha bersikap baik padamu namun kau malah membuatku kehilangan kendali."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya perempuan itu hampir membentak.

"Ssttt. Tenang sayang." Chanyeol kembali melangkah dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terduduk di atas kloset tepat di belakangnya. Perempuan itu terdiam saat Chanyeol terus mendekat, lalu beberapa detik kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka. "Kau semakin manis jika tengah panik begini." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyusuri setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangannya.

"Kurang ajar." Bisik Baekhyun yang tentu saja Chanyeol mendengarnya. "Kau sakit! Gila! Tak normal!" Pandangan Baekhyun berubah tajam dan itu tepat menusuk ke mata Chanyeol.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku semakin gila mendapati tingkahmu."

"Aku tak tahu kau memiliki niat apa tapi sungguh jangan kau libatkan aku dalam pertengkaran rumah tanggamu dan…" Mata Baekhyun membulat saat tahu-tahu Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Two Hours **

**.**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Remake From Melani KyuminElfSha's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

**.**

**M For Language**

**.**

**GS for Baekhyun, ****OOC,**** Typo(s), Vulgar Language.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun, mendesaknya hingga punggung Baekhyun bersandar di kepala kloset. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terpojok dan ingin berontak namun pria itu mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Pria itu sungguh kuat dan sontak membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta saat merasa perlawanannya hanya sia-sia saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian tangan bebas Chanyeol terulur dan berhenti tepat di tengkuk Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan gerakan lembut dan jelas saja membuat Baekhyun merinding. Hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun ikut menutup mata tanpa sadar saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tak membalas, hanya memejamkan mata kuat seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih dipenjara oleh sebelah tangan Chanyeol. Tampaknya kekalahan Baekhyun dimanfaatkan benar oleh Chanyeol, terbukti pria itu tak membuang-buang kesempatan dan berniat melakukan hal lebih lagi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tersentak kala merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyapa belahan bibirnya. Bagai mendapat kekuatan super Baekhyun segera membuka mata dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari penjaraan Chanyeol saat merasakan kungkungan pria itu mulai melemah. Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun segera mendorong bahu Chanyeol sekuat mungkin dan hal itu sukses membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Mendapati dorongan mendadak itu membuat punggung Chanyeol hampir menabrak pintu di belakangnya jika saja pria itu tak segera menahan pergerakan dan kelengahan Chanyeol dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari duduk, tanpa basa-basi perempuan itu melayangkan tamparan kerasnya ke pipi kiri Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu hampir terjatuh.

Chanyeol kaget, jelas saja karena panas di pipi kirinya terasa hampir membakar seluruh tubuh. Dengan tangan bergetar pria itu menangkup pipi kirinya lalu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Baekhyun balas menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Menjijikkan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara dingin lalu tanpa peringatan segera melangkah keluar dari bilik dan saat melewati Chanyeol Baekhyun sengaja menabrakkan bahu mereka cukup keras.

Chanyeol masih berdiri mematung saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya tertutup lagi. Pria itu terdiam entah memikirkan apa dan beberapa menit kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun ingin menangis, bibir bawahnya sudah bergetar karena sejak tadi ia menahan isakan yang hampir keluar. Dengan langkah dipaksa cepat perempuan itu mendekat ke kursi tunggunya dan sebelum duduk Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya mengamati sekitar. Tetap sama, kursi tunggu bandara itu tak ada satupun yang kosong malah pengunjungnya semakin bertambah banyak saja, membuat niat Baekhyun yang ingin pindah ke kursi tunggu lain menjadi sirna seketika.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah sebelum memutuskan duduk dan sadar jika ponselnya masih disita Chanyeol membuatnya menatap koper hitam pria itu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan berniat mengobrak-abrik isi koper pria itu demi mendapatkan ponselnya namun segera ia urungkan karena niat tadi benar-benar mencerminkan kelakuan tak baik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya sebelum menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dalam otaknya namun terlihat jelas jika Baekhyun tengah gelisah.

Tak lama dari arah depan Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuah botol air mineral di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri pria itu masih menangkup pipi kiri. Menyadari jika Chanyeol datang membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap arah samping, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin bertatapan dengan pria itu karena tak ingin mengamuk detik ini jika.

Chanyeol tanpa canggung kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sebelum membuka tutup botol air mineral itu. "Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan botol itu tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan jelas saja membuat perempuan itu menatapnya heran. Chanyeol tersenyum manis mendapati tatapan perempuan itu. "Kau pasti lelah karena aktifitas kita tadi." Ujarnya dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Namun memang benar Baekhyun merasa haus sekali dan dengan gerakan kasar perempuan itu menyambar botol mineral pemberian Chanyeol untuk ia teguk kasar. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memberikan botol itu pada Chanyeol, pria itu menerimanya dan masih tersenyum sebelum meneguk sisa air mineral dari botol Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tanpa canggung menghabiskan sisa air mineralnya. Baekhyun benar-benar muak melihat kelakuan berani pria itu dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah.

"Sshh. Sakit sekali."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol saat mendengar keluhan dari mulut pria itu. Chanyeol tampak mengusap pipi kirinya yang masih terlihat memerah. Baekhyun tertegun sebentar melihat warna merah yang ia buat tadi dan tak menyangka jika tamparannya akan berbekas selama itu di pipi Chanyeol.

"Pipiku rasanya kebas." Ujar Chanyeol lagi dan kali ini setengah merengek membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

'_Kebas? Berlebihan sekali pria ini.'_ Pikir Baekhyun. "Kau pria atau wanita." Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara walau dengan nada ketus.

"Pria asli. Kau mau bukti?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tak suka mendengar kau berbicara kasar begitu. Sudah cukup." Ujar Baekhyun tegas.

"Siapa yang berbicara kasar? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bukti jika kau tak percaya." Kilah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, berbincang dengan pria satu ini benar-benar menguras banyak energi. "Jika kau pria kenapa begini saja sudah merengek layaknya anak perempuan." Cibir Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap pipi kirinya. "Tapi memang sakit. Kau menamparku dengan kekuatan penuh hingga kepalaku pusing." Ujar Chanyeol setengah meringis.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat hati Baekhyun luluh, rasa belas kasihnya terketuk dan entah dorongan darimana tangan kanan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol tadi, mengusap pipi kiri pria itu. Baekhyun kembali kaget kala merasakan pipi kiri Chanyeol hangat. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menampar pria ini dengan kuat.

"Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, mendadak ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah sudah menampar pria itu. "Kau melecehkanku tadi makanya aku hilang kendali. Berjanjilah jangan melakukan hal tadi lagi."

"Siapa yang melecehkanmu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sekilas. "Aku menghormatimu makanya aku menciummu." Sambung pria itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum menekan pipi kiri pria itu dengan ibu jarinya dan sukses membuat ringisan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu jika mencium artinya menghormati. Dasar gila." Ujar Baekhyun seraya melepaskan tangkupannya, kembali duduk dengan benar dan menyandarkan punggung di kepala kursi, bersiap akan mengabaikan Chanyeol lagi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menatapnya lekat seolah tak berkedip, lalu pria itu tersadar dan duduk merapat kearah Baekhyun.

"Sakit sekali. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Jelas-jelas ini ulahmu sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menatap pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Ia ingin menegur pria itu untuk segera menyingkir dari bahunya namun saat melihat Chanyeol sudah bersandar nyaman di sana Baekhyun mengurungkan niat. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat melihat ketidakberdayaannya menghadapi tingkah semena-mena Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa sangat amat payah sekarang.

"Paling tidak lakukan sesuatu agar pipiku tak sakit lagi." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun, mengarahkan telapak tangan perempuan itu agar menangkup di pipi kirinya lagi. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun agar terus menangkup pipi kirinya dan beberapa detik kemudian memejamkan mata, seolah meresapi apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Mendapati kelakuan Chanyeol dan menyadari jika ini juga kesalahannya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengusap pipi kiri Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut dan terang saja membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Kepalaku juga sakit. Kau bisa memijatnya jika kau mau."

"Tsk." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi dan berniat menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol sebelum pria itu menahan tangannya. Baekhyun terdiam mendapati kelakuan pria itu hingga tanpa peringatan Chanyeol mengecup telapak tangannya sekilas sebelum mengarahkan telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk menangkup pipi kirinya lagi.

"Dulu istriku sering melakukan ini jika aku tengah sakit. Dia memanjakanku hingga aku merasa seperti seorang raja saat berada di dekatnya." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersadar dan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. "Jika begitu cari dia dan minta ia memanjakanmu." Ujar Baekhyun ketus, entah kenapa ia mendadak kesal mendengar Chanyeol menceritakan perihal istrinya.

"Iya. Jika aku berhasil menculiknya nanti aku akan meminta langsung dia memanjakanku di atas ranjang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tsk! Mulai lagi." Komentar Baekhyun malas dan kembali Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

Lalu tak ada perbincangan setelah itu. Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata dan tampak ingin terlelap sedangkan Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri seraya masih mengusap pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, mata indahnya mengarah pada pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol untuk melirik arloji pria itu.

"Lihat sendiri." Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangan kirinya tepat di pangkuan Baekhyun dan jelas saja membuat perempuan itu mendengus lagi sebelum mengangkat tangan Chanyeol dan memeriksa arlojinya.

"Satu jam lagi. Kenapa lama sekali." Ujar Baekhyun setengah frustasi seraya menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pangkuannya. Namun tampaknya Chanyeol memiliki rencana lain, dengan berani ia memeluk perut Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya menyusup dan melingkar hangat di pinggang Baekhyun.

"_YA_!" Baekhyun sontak berteriak saat menyadari pria itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun merasa sesak namun pria itu tampaknya tak mengerti, terus saja memeluk perut Baekhyun dan menyamankan kepala di bahunya.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus saat lagi-lagi ia tak berdaya melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Dengan rasa jengkel Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol dan beralih menangkup tangan kiri Chanyeol yang sudah bertengger nyaman di perutnya. "Jangan begini." Tampaknya Baekhyun masih ingin melakukan perlawanan, terlihat dari bagaimana ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya.

"Semakin kau bergerak semakin pula ini mengerat." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa membuka mata, suaranya berubah menjadi dingin dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol benar-benar tak sekedar mengancam.

Dengan menghela nafas berat Baekhyun mengalah, tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang perempuan itu pikirkan namun sungguh Baekhyun tak nyaman berada disituasi seperti ini. Ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kungkungan Chanyeol pandangan Baekhyun mulai mengarah keluar bandara dan Baekhyun membulatkan mata saat melihat kondisi di luar sana.

"Hujan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Kaca transparan yang memenjara sekeliling mereka tampak basah. Baekhyun tak tahu kapan rintik air yang bisa dibilang deras itu jatuh di luar sana karena sejak tadi Baekhyun tak mendengar tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Pantas mereka menunda keberangkatan." Jawab Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa? Tapi… _aish_." Baekhyun merasa kesal bukan main. Jika begini ia benar-benar terlambat tiba di London. Baekhyun menatap lagi keluar bandara dan kaca transparan yang memenjara mereka banyak memberitahu Baekhyun. Dari tempatnya duduk Baekhyun bisa melihat kilat serta mendengar guntur bersahut-sahutan, belum lagi angin kencang yang menerbangkan benda ringan di luar sana.

"Jangan bilang hujan di sertai angin hebat." Ujar Baekhyun seraya terus menatap keluar dengan pandangan antisipasi. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuka mata dan ikut menatap keluar ruangan. Sesaat pria itu tersenyum menang sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

"Jelas hujan berangin. Harusnya kau berdoa semoga tidak hujan disertai badai." Ujar Chanyeol dan jelas saja membuat Baekhyun kaget. Badai? Itu jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin terjebak disini.

"Kalimatmu seolah kau tengah meminta hujan disertai badai." Komentar Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ternyata kau pembaca pikiran yang hebat." Jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Pria ini terlalu jujur atau memang ingin membuat Baekhyun kesal? Baekhyun tak terlalu ingin memikirkan jawaban itu dan kembali menatap keluar ruangan. Di luar sana angin kencang semakin menggila, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dan beruntung sekarang mereka berada di dalam ruangan yang tentu saja aman dari amukan hujan serta angin.

Satu kilat terang dan disusul suara guntur menggelegar membuat Baekhyun kaget dan sontak berteriak, tanpa sadar perempuan itu berbalik memeluk Chanyeol dan berlindung di balik dada pria itu.

Chanyeol yang tadi nyaris terlelap sukses membuka mata saat mendapati Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuhnya. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengembangan senyum kemenangan dan balas memeluk Baekhyun. Perempuan itu bergetar hebat, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau aman jika berada di dekatku." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut dan membuat getaran dari tubuh perempuan itu semakin menggila. "Jangan takut. Kita aman disini dan kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata serta jangan menatap keluar ruangan." Saran Chanyeol tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku tak takut? Memejamkan mata saja cahaya kilatnya masih dapat kutangkap, belum lagi suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telingaku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, dengan sabar ia terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Kau bisa berlindung di tubuhku. Kau akan aman, aku janji." Ujarnya lirih dan ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Beberapa detik kemudian tak ada perbincangan sebelum Baekhyun menengadah, menatap wajah Chanyeol dan pria itu balas menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ujar pria itu lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu dan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Dalam hati pria itu menggeram tertahan kala terus mendapati tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah memancingnya untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukan, mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap pipi dan rambut samping Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir perempuan itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka kembali perempuan itu memeluknya. "Lagi-lagi kau melecehkanku. Ingatkan aku untuk menamparmu lagi nanti." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di dada Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas memeluk Baekhyun. "Menamparku dengan bibirmu? Aku setuju." Jawab pria itu sekenanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus tertahan, beruntung karena petir jika tidak Baekhyun sudah melayangkan tamparannya lagi di pipi Chanyeol. "Tubuhmu hangat. Aku senang memelukmu." Bisik Chanyeol yang jelas saja membuat Baekhyun kaget namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol sadari dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan tubuhmu terlalu panas." Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak terlalu jelas menangkap ucapan perempuan itu dan beralih menatapnya, sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tepat berada di dadanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, biarlah pria itu diliputi rasa penasaran, siapa suruh ia bermain-main dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini." Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tersenyum mendapati ulah Baekhyun. Dengan berani pria itu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut hitam perempuan itu. "Wangimu memikat. Aku menyukainya." Ujar Chanyeol lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan itu. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan Baekhyun menegang di dalam pelukannya dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Kau jangan berbuat kurang ajar padaku. Jika bukan karena petir aku tak akan sudi memelukmu." Ujar Baekhyun ketus, mendadak perempuan itu kembali bersikap dingin dan bukannya kaget, Chanyeol malah terkekeh mendengar nada peringatan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tak akan ada lagi tindakan kurang ajar. Aku janji." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, Baekhyun tak menanggapi dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelah itu dan Chanyeol kembali merasa bosan. Di luar sana hujan masih turun dengan deras dan kilat serta guruh masih menemani, tak lupa angin yang semakin menggila juga turut memeriahkan kondisi di luar sana.

"Kau ini perempuan yang galak. Aku penasaran apa ada pria yang mau denganmu." Chanyeol berujar seolah ia benar-benar penasaran dan ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau saja rela menceraikan istri yang sudah kau cintai selama tujuh tahun demi mendapatkanku, apa kau harus bertanya lagi bagaimana populernya aku diantara para pria?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sombong yang segera mendapati anggukan Chanyeol.

"Benar juga. Pesonamu benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak namun sikap galakmu itu yang menjadi kendala." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga tak membutuhkan pria." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Jangan bilang kau penyuka sesama jenis. Pantas saja sangat marah saat kucium." Ujar Chanyeol setengah terkekeh.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku normal." Jawabnya datar.

"Jika normal kau tak akan menolak untuk kunikahi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau yang gila jika menginginkan itu." Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan nada suara dingin.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang? Kau bisa mengatakanku gila jika aku menyuruhmu menikahi istriku." Chanyeol berujar tak mau kalah dan kembali membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Terserahlah." Jawab Baekhyun malas dan tentu saja membuat senyuman Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkembang.

"Jangan bilang kau ke London demi menghindari priamu." Terka Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, memilih kembali menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku ingat jika masalahku bukan urusanmu dan kau tak punya hak untuk bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Oh maaf." Chanyeol hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberi solusi jika kau ingin menghindari priamu lebih baik habiskan waktu denganku. Kita membuat skandal besar yang akan mencengangkan pasangan kita." Ujar Chanyeol setengah tertawa.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Pria ini benar-benar tak tahu malu menurut Baekhyun. Diberi hati malah minta jantung, harusnya dia berterima kasih karena Baekhyun telah sudi mengajaknya bicara.

"Ini tak lucu lagi." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dan berniat menjauh dari Chanyeol namun pria ini tak sependapat, ia tetap memeluk Baekhyun dan tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskannya.

"Memang tak lucu. Aku tak bermaksud menjadi pelawak di depanmu nona." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan entah kenapa pikirannya mendadak kacau. Kenapa pria ini mengucapkan hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh sendiri?

Mengetahui bungkamnya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan setelah itu tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka. Tampaknya dua orang itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Namun tak berapa lama pengumuman dari pihak bandara memenuhi ruangan dan jelas saja bisa didengar Baekhyun. Suara perempuan yang terdengar dari pengeras suara itu mengumumkan jika penerbangan dibatalkan untuk semua jurusan.

"APA!" Baekhyun sontak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat hingga membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. "Dibatalkan? Apa mereka gila?" Tanya Baekhyun panik seraya menatap arah pengeras suara. "Tak bisa dibiarkan." Perempuan itu sontak berdiri dari duduk dan melangkah untuk mencari pihak bandara yang menurutnya harus menjelaskan masalah ini.

"Hei." Chanyeol yang baru sadar jika Baekhyun ingin menemui pihak bandara segera mengejar perempuan itu.

* * *

"Dibatalkan? Apa kalian gila? Aku harus segera ke London dan kalian seenaknya membatalkan penerbangan?" Baekhyun sejak tadi terus saja berdebat dan menyuarakan kekecewaannya pada salah satu perempuan berseragam yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Iya nyonya. Maafkan kami atas kejadian ini. Pembatalan bukan tanpa alasan. Anda lihat di luar." Perempuan itu menunjuk kaca transparan di belakangnya dan di sana hujan berangin masih menyergap mereka. "Tidak mungkin kami menantang bahaya dengan melanjutkan penerbangan. Terlalu beresiko nyonya." Jawabnya yang jelas saja masuk akal.

"Tapi…" Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata dan tampak berpikir. "… ini tetap kesalahan kalian. Kalian menunda dua jam dan apa yang kalian lakukan selama dua jam? Harusnya kalian jangan mengulur waktu dan lihat sekarang. Ini kesalahan kalian." Protes Baekhyun lagi.

Perempuan yang menjadi objek amukan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab. "Maaf nyonya. Kami menunda penerbangan dua jam juga bukan tanpa alasan. Mohon nyonya berpikir dewasa dalam menyikapi ini. Kami membatalkan penerbangan untuk keselamatan kita semua." Ujar perempuan itu tenang, tak bergetar sama sekali mendapat amukan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Aku harus segera tiba di London." Ujar Baekhyun setengah frustasi.

"Jika hujan badai sudah mereda kami rasa besok penerbangan sudah beroperasi seperti sedia kala. Anda tenang saja." Jawabnya lagi.

"Tenang, tenang. Enak sekali kalian berucap begitu. Ini benar-benar karena penundaan selama dua jam. Jika kalian tidak menundanya maka aku sudah berada di dalam pesawat sekarang." Murka Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berada di samping Baekhyun mulai membuka suara. "Kau bisa pergi dengan penerbangan pagi besok." Sambung Chanyeol.

"_Aish_!" Baekhyun menggeram mendengar jawaban Chanyeol sementara pria itu mulai menatap perempuan berseragam rapi di depannya seraya tersenyum.

"Maafkan dia nona. Maklum tengah diburu waktu." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Iya tuan. Tak masalah. Maaf sudah mengecewakan anda dan istri anda." Ujar perempuan itu lagi, masih tersenyum.

"Apa? Istri?" Mata Baekhyun membulat menatap perempuan itu seakan tak terima namun sadar jika permasalah penting bukan terletak pada tuduhan perempuan tadi, Baekhyun kembali membuka suara. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa kami harus menunggu di sini semalaman?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada marah.

Perempuan berseragam rapi itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. "Di bandara ini lengkap nyonya, anda tak perlu cemas. Di sayap kanan tersedia hotel berbintang, anda bisa menyewa salah satu kamar disana." Saran perempuan itu.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun kembali mendengus namun dalam hati membenarkan ucapan perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih sarannya manis." Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum, menyentuh sekilas dagu perempuan itu dan terang saja membuat Baekhyun menatapnya jijik.

"Dasar gila." Maki Baekhyun sebelum berbalik, melangkah terburu-buru menuju kursi tunggunya tadi.

"Sayang tunggu aku." Chanyeol setengah berteriak dan segera menyusul langkah Baekhyun. "Pergi kesana denganku, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun tengah menyandang tas lalu menarik gagang kopernya. Sebelum melangkah Baekhyun menyempatkan diri menatap Chanyeol.

"Menjauh dariku!" Ujarnya ketus dan mulai melangkah. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dan tanpa buang waktu segera menarik gagang kopernya demi mengekori Baekhyun. Tampaknya peringatan Baekhyun tak diterima baik oleh Chanyeol. Pria satu ini benar-benar keras kepala.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di meja resepsionis hotel lalu segera memesan kamar.

"Satu kamar untuk satu malam, tolong." Baekhyun segera berujar dan dengan sigap perempuan resepsionis itu menatap layar komputernya.

"Anda berdua beruntung. Yang tersisa hanya satu kamar VIP di lantai atas."

"Apa?" Mendengar ucapan resepsionis itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan. "Tidak! Tidak! Kami tidak datang bersama, kami pengunjung berbeda. Apa tak ada dua kamar yang tersisa?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah panik.

"Tidak ada nyonya. Kebetulan banyak pengunjung yang menyewa kamar di karenakan tak bisa pulang." Jelas resepsionis itu.

"Tsk!" Baekhyun kembali mendengus, benar-benar merutuki kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat sebelum bertanya pada perempuan itu. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan cari hotel lain." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengenggam gagang kopernya, berniat melangkah namun urung saat Chanyeol mengenggam lengannya. Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan dahi mengerut seolah bertanya.

"Tak mungkin kau mencari hotel lain. Bahkan aku yakin tak ada taksi yang beroperasi di luar sana saat hujan badai begini. Mau mencari hotel dimana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol yang segera membuat Baekhyun tersadar, perempuan itu membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan mendadak keraguan menyelimutinya. Ia tak bisa hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol di dalam satu ruangan yang di sebut kamar hotel namun ia juga tak bisa mencari hotel lain di luar sana.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan dan nyonya? Anda berdua ingin menyewa kamar ini atau tidak?" Tanya resepsionis itu memastikan.

"Tunggu sebentar, dia masih berpikir." Chanyeol tersenyum pada resepsionis itu seolah meminta pengertian.

"Berpikir? Kenapa harus berpikir. Bukankah anda berdua pasangan suami-istri?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap resepsionis itu tajam dan kembali merasa kesal bukan main. "Dengar nona. Kami…"

"Sepasang suami istri. Benar. Kami akan menyewa satu kamar yang tersisa." Ujar Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, pria itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Kami ambil kamar itu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan uang tersebut pada pihak resepsionis.

"Baik tuan." Tanpa menunggu lagi resepsionis itu segera menerima uang Chanyeol dan tampak sibuk dengan layar komputernya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Kau!"

"Baiklah. Ini kuncinya dan semoga ini menjadi malam yang indah untuk anda berdua." Ujar resepsionis itu seraya memberikan sebuah kartu pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mengambil kartu itu. "Ayo." Chanyeol mengenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sementara sebelah tangannya mulai menyeret koper.

"Apa? Aku tak mau satu kamar denganmu. Hei." Baekhyun ingin berontak namun tak bisa saat Chanyeol terus saja menariknya menuju lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka tanpa buang waktu kembali Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam kotak besi itu.

"Aku tak mau sekamar denganmu! Hei! Kau tak mendengarku?! _YA_!" Teriakan Baekhyun teredam kala pintu lift itu tertutup.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Question, Statement and Answer:**

**Q: Sudah izin dengan author Melani?**

**A: Sudah. Kalo anda sekalian (yang memiliki pertanyaan sama) tidak percaya silahkan tanya langsung kak Melani.**

**S: berhubung dah bc yg versi aslinya, jd bc yg vers ini jadi aneh... Maaf.**

**A: Mudah saja, jika merasa aneh sebaiknya anda jangan membaca. Di **_**summary**_** saya juga sudah menuliskan jika fanfict ini versi ChanBaek.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

NS Yoonji, LuXiaoLu, kiyutbaek, orange squishy, yeejia, Yo Yong, KyuMin Cho, vitCB9, Happy Virus ' 92, chanbaekalogy, rizki . zelinskaya, Dobi Hano Beef, dewo1804, Baebyla, yeolpark88, 90Rahmayani, Lussia Archery, 407bubleblue, ShinJiWoo920202, Kang Yura, darklova87, bellasung21, byeonst, lily . kurniati . 77, Su Hoo, kkamjongyehet, indaaaaaahhh, minlee, byuntae92, me, nami, jung jungir, seseorang, google . com, luji, lili, gigi onta, sefan, creepyeol, PrincePink, Asdfghjkl, pikabo, nurulpriaarafah, chanie, Fi Zi, parklili, deeryeosin and Guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Two Hours **

**.**

**Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Three Shot**

**.**

**Remake From Melani KyuminElfSha's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

**.**

**M For Language, No Lemon.**

**.**

**GS for Baekhyun, ****OOC,**** Typo(s), Vulgar Language.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu mewah di depannya seraya menatap kedalam, ruangan itu sangat gelap sebelum Chanyeol meraba dinding di dekat pintu dan menemukan saklar lampu, pria itu tersenyum sebelum menekan saklar kearah yang berlawanan dan seketika itu pula ruangan menjadi terang.

Chanyeol menatap kebelakang dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk sayang." Ujarnya setengah menggoda seraya menarik koper Baekhyun dan kopernya untuk ia seret ke dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun yang masih mematung akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengekori Chanyeol. "Kau ingat bukan dengan janjimu? Tak ada sikap kurang ajar…"

"Menurutku." Potong Chanyeol. "Jika menurutku apa yang aku lakukan padamu bukan hal kurang ajar maka aku akan terus melakukannya." Sambung Chanyeol seraya berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap memaki Chanyeol namun segera ia urungkan dan memilih mengalah. "Semua yang kau lakukan padaku jelas-jelas tingkat pelecehan namun kau menganggap itu bukan perbuatan kurang ajar? Lebih baik aku mencari hotel lain saja." Dengan cepat Baekhyun merampas gagang kopernya dari tangan Chanyeol dan bersiap membalikkan tubuh.

"Tapi di luar hujan badai. Kau mau mati?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Baekhyun memilih pergi.

"Lebih baik aku mati di luar sana daripada harus menerima pelecehanmu." Ujar Baekhyun dingin seraya mulai melangkah.

"Hei, hei, hei." Chanyeol segera mengejar dan menghadang perempuan itu dengan langkah sigap. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah lalu menengadah dan menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Tak akan ada pelecehan yang ya~ sebenarnya aku merasa tak pernah melecehkanmu, aku murni menghormatimu namun jika kau memang tak suka dan lebih memilih mati di luar sana lebih baik aku mengalah." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih diam dalam berdiri namun otaknya berpikir, mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol Sebelum berbalik dan menyeret kopernya mendekati sofa di dekat ranjang. "Aku memberimu kesempatan dan kali ini aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhku." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membuka resleting kopernya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ancaman itu dan dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya. "Membunuhku? Oh aku takut sekali." Ujar Chanyeol seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kau memang harus takut." Baekhyun menatap pria itu tajam sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Tapi…" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dan tanpa peringatan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun, berbisik lirih di sana. "… apa kau berani membunuhku? Kau tega?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu serta menyadari jarak mereka yang berbahaya membuat Baekhyun mengenggam tepi kopernya kuat.

"Menjauh dariku sebelum aku benar-benar menyerangmu." Ujar Baekhyun memberi peringatan.

"Kau akan menyerangku? Benarkah? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bersiap di atas ranjang?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun seraya berdiri, mendekati ranjang dan tidur dengan posisi menggoda versinya. "Aku mempersilahkanmu menyerangku." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menahan senyum.

Baekhyun terperangah, menatap pria itu tak percaya sebelum bangkit dari duduk. "Aku semakin gila jika berada di dekat pria ini." Bisiknya seraya melangkah.

"Sayang kau mau kemana? Tak jadi menyerangku." Tanya Chanyeol masih menahan senyum saat melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauh.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Baekhyun sebelum memutari ruangan. "Di mana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara kecil yang tampaknya dapat didengar Chanyeol.

"Di balik dinding pembatas itu sayang. Kau pura-pura tak tahu atau ingin kuantar?" Goda Chanyeol yang jelas saja membuat Baekhyun mendengus. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu Baekhyun segera melangkah mendekati dinding pembatas.

"Mau kutemani? Atau kita mandi bersama?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat melihat punggung Baekhyun menghilang di balik dinding.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Masih sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Chanyeol sebelum mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh. Dia si seksi yang galak." Chanyeol tertawa keras sebelum membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di hamparan kasur empuk dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sesaat kemudian tawa Chanyeol tak lagi terdengar karena tampaknya pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Mendadak Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk dan mendekati kopernya untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun serta ponselnya sendiri dari saku koper. Pria itu kembali duduk di atas ranjang dan tampak memainkan kedua ponsel itu bergantian, entah melakukan apa namun senyum perlahan mulai terlukis di bibir Chanyeol, tampaknya pria itu sudah mendapatkan mainan baru.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel Baekhyun dan entah sejak kapan melupakan ponselnya sendiri. Sepertinya aplikasi pada ponsel pintar Baekhyun lebih menarik perhatian Chanyeol hingga membuatnya lupa akan sekitar.

Sadar jika ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan ponsel membuat Chanyeol beralih mengambil alat pengisi baterai ponsel dan bersyukur jika ponselnya dan Baekhyun sama, itu memudahkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya lagi. Setelah berhasil menyambungkan ponsel dengan kabel pengisi baterai Chanyeol kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan tak lama pria itu merasa bosan. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan dan berhasil menatap jam dinding di kamar itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan detik itu pula Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, pria itu sontak terduduk dan menatap arah kamar mandi.

"Sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol heran seraya kembali beranjak dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. "Hei." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menekan knop pintu namun tak bisa terbuka, pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. "Hei! Jangan membuatku cemas. Jawab aku atau pintu ini akan ku dobrak!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya terus menekan knop pintu, malah kali ini lebih kasar lagi.

"_Aish_! Kau berisik. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Tsk! Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau mengurung diri? Jangan bilang kau tertidur di dalam bak mandi." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menempelkan telinga kanannya di permukaan pintu.

"Aku memang tertidur dan sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai kau menganggu kesendirianku. Jadi sekarang menyingkir dari sana." Perintah Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah. Cepat keluar sebelum aku mendobrak pintu ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mulai berbalik, melangkah menjauhi pintu dan menghampiri lagi ranjangnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun kembali mendengus. "Dia menganggu saja." Sungut Baekhyun seraya keluar dari bak mandi.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih yang kebetulan berada di meja dekat wastafel, sepertinya masih baru karena jubah mandi itu masih terbungkus rapi dengan segel.

Baekhyun menggosokkan handuk kecil di kepalanya agar air yang mengendap di sana bisa terbuang dan saat melihat Chanyeol terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi memunggunginya membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebentar. Perempuan itu tak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih mendekati meja rias demi mendapatkan alat pengering rambut. Tak perlu waktu lama Baekhyun mendapati alat itu di dalam laci dan segera Baekhyun duduk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol menembus gendang telinganya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara parau. Baekhyun menatap kaca di depannya yang menangkap bayangan wajah Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus, kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dan mulai bangkit, terduduk di atas kasur seraya menggosok kedua matanya sebentar, tampaknya pria itu masih mengantuk. "Karena kau terlalu lama aku jadi tak berselera mandi." Ujar Chanyeol setengah menguap.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan kembali menatap bayangan Chanyeol dari cermin.

"Jadi kau mandikan aku." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya dan kembali tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Dalam mimpimu!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Oh baiklah. Tampaknya kau begitu sulit untuk ditumbangkan. Hatimu sekeras baja." Ujar Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari ranjang, mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Bagus jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mendengar jawaban itu sebelum berbalik. "Tapi itu hanya sebentar nona. Semua keangkuhanmu akan sirna jika aku sudah menjeratmu dengan pesonaku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Terserah! Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima tantanganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas sebelum berbalik, kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mendengus saat mengetahui pria itu sudah menjauh dan segera melanjutkan aktivitas. Saat tengah mengeringkan rambutnya tak sengaja mata Baekhyun menatap arah balkon yang dibatasi pintu kaca transparan dan saat itu juga ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar ruangan. Baekhyun tertarik untuk memeriksa dan segera mematikan alat pengering rambut sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu transparan itu.

"Sepertinya sudah malam dan badai juga sudah berlalu." Bisik Baekhyun seraya berniat memutar kunci pintu transparan itu sebelum suara dering ponselnya terdengar. Baekhyun gagal memutar kunci pintu dan lebih memilih membalikkan tubuh. "Ponselku." Ujarnya seraya menatap sekeliling dan saat melihat layar ponsel menyala di atas nakas segera saja Baekhyun tersenyum mendekati nakas itu.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan kembali tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, dengan cepat ia melepaskan kabel pengisi baterai dan menerima panggilan.

"Iya sayang." Sapa Baekhyun seraya kembali berjalan menuju arah pintu transparan dan kali ini benar-benar memutar kunci pintu. "Maaf membuatmu cemas. Di sini mendadak hujan lebat disertai badai. Penerbangan dibatalkan dan mungkin aku akan ke London besok dengan penerbangan pagi." Ujar Baekhyun saat telah berhasil membuka pintu balkon dan melangkah ke dekat pagar pembatas. Tak sengaja Baekhyun menatap kebawah dan kepalanya pusing seketika. "Tinggi sekali." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memegang pagar pembatas itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"_Kenapa_?" Suara pria di seberang sana terdengar cukup cemas dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak. Hanya tengah berada di tempat tinggi. Malam ini terpaksa menginap di hotel." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_Ah iya. Syukurlah jika menemukan hotel yang bagus. Di London juga tengah hujan lebat, tampaknya akan sangat berbahaya jika pergi malam ini juga_." Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Begitu ternyata. Beruntung juga sempat ditunda dua jam tadi." Ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"_Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak_." Pesan suara di seberang sana sebagai kalimat perpisahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya. Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak ya. Sampai jumpa di sana sayang." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan panggilan. Perempuan itu menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum memilih menatap pemandangan di depannya. Hujan rintik masih menghiasi dan Baekhyun merasa lega saat badai benar-benar sudah berlalu.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pria itu dan belum lagi perutnya yang di penjara kedua lengan pria itu.

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar saat menyadari Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya lagi. "Aku masih ingat jika apapun urusanku bukan urusanmu, jadi kau tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mulai menyingkir lengan Chanyeol dari perutnya namun tindakan Baekhyun sia-sia belaka, malah pelukan pria itu makin mengerat dan sontak membuatnya sesak.

"Dan aku juga masih ingat jika kau bilang tak membutuhkan pria." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Cih!" Baekhyun menatap kebelakang dan mengintimidasi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan ingatanmu, yang aku pedulikan sekarang kau segera menjauh dari tubuhku." Ujar Baekhyun, kembali perempuan itu menatap perutnya dan berusahan melepaskan diri.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah, pelukannya berubah menjadi pelukan mati dan jelas saja Baekhyun tak akan bisa lolos.

"Kau menyakiti perutku. Ah~" Baekhyun tiba-tiba meringis dan memejamkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar mereka berhadapan, Chanyeol segera menatap perut perempuan itu saat melihat Baekhyun terus menangkupnya.

"Tak perlu mencemaskan aku." Jawab Baekhyun ketus seraya menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dan mulai melangkah, segera mendekati ranjang dan terduduk di sana. Dari tempatnya duduk Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menyusul, sebelum duduk di sampingnya Chanyeol masih menyempatkan diri mengunci pintu balkon dan membenarkan letak tirai itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa, perutnya tak benar-benar dan entah kenapa ide sakit itu terlintas di benaknya saat menyadari pelukan Chanyeol tak mau dilepas dan ternyata kata sakit bisa melepaskannya dari penjaraan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau belum makan. Apa tak sebaiknya kita pesan makanan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya pertanda tak peduli. "Terserah kau saja." Jawab Baekhyun asal seraya mulai menatap layar ponsel dan tersenyum kala melihat ponsel itu kembali ia dapati.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum ikut tersenyum sebelum bangkit mendekati telepon yang berada di atas nakas. Chanyeol tampak menekan beberapa nomor sebelum melakukan interaksi dengan seseorang di seberang sana dan Baekhyun tak mau terlibat langsung, lebih senang memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah selesai memesan Chanyeol menatap punggung perempuan itu dan tersenyum lagi. Jubah mandi yang Baekhyun kenakan sama dengan jubah mandinya, membuat Chanyeol merasa kini mereka tengah memakai pakaian pasangan walau hanya berbentuk jubah mandi.

"Makanannya sebentar lagi datang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Begitu." Respon Baekhyun singkat tanpa mau mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel dan sadar kini Chanyeol berdiri di depannya membuat Baekhyun merebahkan diri dan tidur memunggungi Chanyeol.

Mendapati tingkah tak bersahabat Baekhyun bukannya membuat Chanyeol murka, pria itu malah dengan sabar duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun lekat. Dengan memaksa tempat tersisa di belakang perempuan itu Chanyeol ikut berbaring dan segera memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Mengetahui jika Chanyeol berbuat lancang lagi membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku masih ingat untuk membunuhmu jika kau macam-macam." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Dan aku rela kau bunuh." Jawab Chanyeol setengah berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun sebelum mengecupnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyapa belakang telinganya dan demi apapun Baekhyun paling sensitif di area tersebut.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun segera berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan beringsung kebelakang demi menjauhinya. "Tetap di situ jika kau ingin tidur di ranjang ini." Ujar Baekhyun tegas. Kembali Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, karena ulah Chanyeol tadi permainan yang tengah Baekhyun geluti berakhir seketika. "Tsk!" Baekhyun mendengus dengan suara pelan mendapati kekalahannya.

Melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjarak hampir satu meter darinya membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, tanpa canggung pria itu bergerak ke depan dan sekali lagi memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ya! Kau tak mengerti bahasa ya?" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak dan sungguh ingin menendang Chanyeol agar menjauh dari ranjang.

"Bukankah kau yang tak mengerti bahasa? Aku bilang aku rela kau bunuh." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

"Jangan pikir aku tak berani membunuhmu." Geram Baekhyun dan tanpa sengaja ponsel yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh ke lantai, beruntung lantai itu di lapisi permadani lembut. "Tsk! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, ponselku bisa rusak." Ujar Baekhyun lagi dan bersiap untuk mengambilnya namun pelukan Chanyeol membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

"_YA_!" Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar berteriak, sungguh kesal dengan tingkah semena-mena Chanyeol.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku merindukan istriku." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bahu Baekhyun dan ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika, hanya seketika karena setelah itu ia tersadar.

"Bukan urusanku kau tengah merindukan istrimu atau tidak. Aku tak peduli dan cepat menyingkir dariku." Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan, entah kenapa mata Chanyeol berubah sendu mendengar bentakan Baekhyun padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dibentak Baekhyun sejak pertemuan pertama tadi di bandara.

"Sekarang kau berubah kasar. Hatiku terluka." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan pipi kanannya di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan lirih itu terang saja membuat Baekhyun terdiam, namun detik berikutnya perempuan itu mencoba menjawab angkuh. "Dan aku tak peduli. Sudah kutegaskan di awal jika kau tak boleh semena-mena padaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Walau kau tak menyukaiku namun setidaknya kau menghormatiku. Aku sejak tadi memaklumi semua sikap kasarmu namun tak harus kau bertingkah seperti ini. Aku tersinggung." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Terserahlah. Aku tak ikut campur masalah tersinggungnya kau." Sungut Baekhyun seraya menatap bantal di sampingnya.

Hening sebentar dan di antara mereka hanya terdengar hembusan nafas kecil.

"Kau tahu? Aku pria yang sangat setia." Chanyeol membuka suaranya untuk mengusir keheningan. "Yang kuinginkan hanya istriku saja namun tampaknya dia terlalu salah paham, membuatku merasa tak bisa dimaafkan lagi." Sambung Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukan dan memejamkan matanya, masih bersandar nyaman di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan sama dengan kalimat putus asa dan jelas saja Baekhyun merasa luluh, untuk menutupi itu ia memilih diam tanpa ingin menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ia butuh waktu dan membuatku sadar untuk tak ingin menganggunya dulu." Terang Chanyeol lagi. Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan penerbangan ke Jepang besok dan kuharap istriku bisa berpikir lebih dewasa mengenai hubungan kami. Dia butuh waktu dan tampaknya aku juga." Ujar Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukan.

Baekhyun menatap arah perutnya dan sedikit kecewa kala melihat pelukan Chanyeol tak seerat tadi namun rasa kecewa itu sirna saat Chanyeol menggapai tangan kirinya, mempertemukan ruas jari-jari mereka untuk ia genggam hangat. Chanyeol membimbing tangan Baekhyun melingkari perutnya sendiri sebelum kembali memenjara tubuh perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk beberapa jam terakhir. Aku senang penerbanganku ditunda dua jam tadi dan aku bersyukur untuk kebersamaan kita karena dua jam itu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun tak mendengar suara Chanyeol di balik bahunya, yang Baekhyun dengar hanya deru nafas teratur pria itu.

Baekhyun mempertahankan posisi tidur dan belum ingin bergerak hingga beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Saat benar-benar yakin Chanyeol terlelap Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap kearah bahu kirinya dan wajah pulas Chanyeol terlihat. Baekhyun menatap sendu wajah pucat Chanyeol sebelum tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol sekilas dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan mata seraya mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Maafkan aku." Bisik Baekhyun dan entah kenapa air mata mendadak lolos dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun segera ke posisi awal dan mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kanan dan bersiap tidur mengikuti Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan tampak membuka paksa matanya saat mendengar suara alaram ponsel. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun menyingkap selimut dan beringsut mencari arah suara, dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menemukan ponselnya tergeletak pasrah di atas permadani. Baekhyun segera mengulurkan tangan dan mendapatkan ponsel itu mengingat jarak mereka sangat dekat dan dengan handal jemari Baekhyun menghentikan alaram itu.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan tak sadar jika matahari dari balik pintu transparan balkon sudah menampakkan wujud, bahkan berada hampir di titik teratas. Merasa ada yang ganjil Baekhyun kembali membuka mata dan menatap sekitar namun tak menemukan apapun, di ruangan itu hanya ia sendiri.

Baekhyun sontak duduk di atas ranjang dan rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Baekhyun terus mengedarkan pandangan sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi, di sana Baekhyun juga tak menemukan sosok lain selain dirinya.

"Oh tidak." Baekhyun tanpa sadar berbalik dan segera berlari menuju pintu utama dan tanpa melihat dandanannya sekarang Baekhyun nekad keluar demi mencari Chanyeol. Di dalam lift Baekhyun terus saja gelisah hingga pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya menuju lantai dasar, tanpa buang waktu Baekhyun segera berlari melewati meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi nyona." Baekhyun berhenti melangkah kala mendengar suara perempuan itu dan memilih menemuinya.

"Apa anda melihat pria yang kemarin bersamaku?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat saat sudah berada di dekat meja.

"Ah~ suami anda itu? Ia baru saja keluar dan kulihat ia menuju arah bandara." Beritahu perempuan itu.

"Apa ia membawa koper?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Ia keluar dengan pakaian rapi namun tak membawa apapun." Ujar perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Pakaian yang bagus nona" Ujar perempuan itu saat melihat jubah mandi yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menyahut, terus saja berlari menyusuri lantai dengan kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun. Tampaknya Baekhyun belum sadar akan bagaimana dandanannya pagi ini. Sangat kacau.

Saat sudah berada di dalam bandara Baekhyun segera menatap sekitar dan berharap Chanyeol masih ada di sana, terus mencari dan beberapa puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun menangkap sosok pria itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu dengan posisi tengah memungguninya. Walau hanya punggung namun Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal bagaimana postur pria itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan ingin mendekat namun segera urung saat melihat Chanyeol menatap kesamping, tepat pada sosok gadis di sebelahnya. Baekhyun membeku seketika saat melihat telapak tangan wanita itu kini sudah menangkup hangat pipi kiri Chanyeol.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu susah beberapa hari terakhir." Ujar Chanyeol saat selesai menendatangani berkas yang Victoria bawa.

"Tak masalah." Gadis itu tersenyum seraya menerima berkas yang Chanyeol ulurkan. "Lalu bagaimana? Baekhyun-_ssi_ sudah memaafkanmu?" Tanya Victoria seraya menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Belum. Ia masih berlagak seolah tak mengenalku dan tampaknya ini yang paling lama, dua minggu lebih. Biasanya jika marah dia berlagak tak mengenaliku hanya beberapa jam saja selebihnya seperti biasa." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Ini kesalahanku. Maaf." Ujar Victoria seraya menunduk. Mendengar ucapan menyalahkan diri itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Bukan. Ini murni kesalahanku yang tak bisa meyakinkannya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan punggung. Tak ada perbincangan beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulut. "Aku rindu sekali padanya namun ia masih keras kepala." Ujar Chanyeol frustasi. "Aku terus membuatnya kesal dengan ucapan vulgarku dan saat melihat ia merona menahan malu membuatku tertawa dalam hati." Ujar Chanyeol menahan senyum, membuat Victoria di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum. "Dia manis sekali jika tengah malu begitu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

"Tak seharusnya kau menjahili Baekhyun-_ssi_ begitu." Tegur Victoria.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat menemukannya di bandara hatiku bersorak senang, selalu ingin mengajaknya bicara namun ia mengabaikanku." Jawab Chanyeol. "Rindu sekali~" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. "Dan kau tahu? Aku menciumnya saat di toilet kemarin dan hampir melakukan hal lebih jika ia tak melayangkan tamparannya tepat di pipiku. Ah sakit sekali." Ujar Chanyeol seraya meringis.

"Kau ditampar?" Victoria membulatkan matanya, kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Memang wajar aku ditampar namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan kerinduanku, belum lagi aku juga merindukan anakku. Jika tidak memikirkan keselamatan bayiku yang baru berumur beberapa minggu dikandungannya aku akan menculik Baekhyun secara paksa, namun aku masih punya hati." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau menciumnya di toilet? Benar-benar tindakan berani." Ujar Victoria seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang salah? Dia istriku dan aku berhak menciumnya dimanapun. Tapi sungguh tamparannya sakit sekali. Lihat. Pipiku masih merah bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Victoria dan menunjuk pipi kirinya.

"Benar." Victoria menatap takjub pipi kiri Chanyeol seraya menyentuhnya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_ benar-benar melakukan hal yang tepat." Sambung Victoria.

"Kau ini." Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali duduk ke posisi awal. Victoria tertawa melihat ulah Chanyeol dan tak sengaja gadis itu menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di antara lalu lalang pengunjung bandara. Sontak tawaan Victoria teredam kala matanya dan mata Baekhyun bertemu tatap. "Chan. Tampaknya istrimu salah paham lagi." Ujar Victoria tanpa mau mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Victoria namun segera mengerutkan dahi kala melihat gadis itu lurus menatap kedepan. Chanyeol heran lalu mengikuti arah pandang Victoria dan betapa kagetnya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sebelum perempuan berbalik dan berlari dari sana.

"Pakaian yang bagus." Ujar Victoria saat melihat jubah mandi yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Celaka. Bisa-bisa dia sungguh tak mengenalku lagi setelah ini. Aku akan mengurus istriku dan kantor kuserahkan padamu, hanya sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berdiri dan berlari mengejar langkah Baekhyun. Victoria hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat melihat punggung Chanyeol mulai menjauh.

* * *

"Baek." Chanyeol segera mengenggam lengan Baekhyun saat berhasil mengejarnya.

"Aku berniat memaafkanmu tapi kau malah begini. Kau benar-benar pria brengsek." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya dan Chanyeol mengutuk diri sendiri karena membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar dan kembali melangkah saat tak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau salah paham lagi." Chanyeol berteriak di belakang Baekhyun dan tentu saja membuat perempuan itu menghentikan langkah. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun sebelum melangkah dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. "Kau salah paham dan kenapa tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku? Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan jika begini, lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku sekalian agar aku tak merasa sakit terlalu lama." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, malah terdengar isakan dari mulutnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menyalahkan diri.

"Aku dan Victoria tak ada hubungan apapun selain sahabat, kau sudah mengetahui ini dari lama namun kenapa terus mempermasalahkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Karena aku tak suka melihatmu dengan perempuan itu, aku tak suka. Mau dia Victoria, Dara atau siapapun perempuan yang kau bilang hanya sahabatmu." Jawab Baekhyun di antara isakannya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendapati jawaban itu namun selanjutnya mulai tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukan dan membimbing Baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya. "Dengar. Yang kucintai hanya Baekhyun, istri dan juga calon ibu untuk anak-anakku jadi kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal yang tak penting sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kita sudahi sandiwara ini ya? Aku minta maaf dan akan menjaga sikapku dengan perempuan manapun asal kau tak begini lagi, hm?" Ujar Chanyeol terdengar bagai bujukan.

Baekhyun menegadah dan menatap pria itu dengan mata basahnya. "Kau janji?" Tanya Baekhyun persis seperti anak kecil yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas. "Ayo kita ke kamar. Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mengurungmu." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju lift dan sejak tadi mereka tak menyadari jika resepsionis perempuan itu menyaksikan adegan drama mereka.

"Tapi aku harus ke London menemui Sehun, aku tak mau mengingkari janji walau dengan adikku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tak perlu, aku sudah menghubungi Sehun dan dia malah setuju jika kau menjadi sanderaanku mulai sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menekan tombol lift dan tak lama pintu kotak besi itu terbuka.

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar masuk.

"Tapi tetap saja aku…"

"Ssttt." Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di atas bibir Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. "Dua minggu kau menjauhiku dan sekarang saatnya aku yang menghukummu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tanpa canggung mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir dan saat itu pula pintu lift tertutup.

Pegawai resepsionis yang sejak tadi menyaksikan hanya bisa terdiam sebelum menatap layar komputernya. "Tampaknya tuan Chanyeol ingin menambah masa sewa kamar hotel." Ujar perempuan itu.

* * *

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Special thanks:**

Lili, kriswu393, Park Oh InFa Faro, PrincePink, 3log5, minha, DeeMacmillan , kkamjongyehet, AriaSweden88, indaaaaaahhh, Prince Changsa, vitCB9, orange squishy, wangzy, Dobi Hano Beef, 90Rahmayani, onkey shipper04, baekyeolxx, fitry. sukma . 39, parkchanbyunbaek, KaiHunnieEXO, ShinJiWoo920202, baekkam, yongin, bellasung21, srhksr, aprilbambi, chanbaek line, Baby Kim, Johan Kim, 407bubleblue, Gigi onta, Su Hoo, purnama, Babby Byunie, dreamers girl, indi1004, silkyes, NajikaAlamanda, Liliana Spica, Byun - Dogii, Nami, JodohYiFan and Guests.


End file.
